


The Unknown Brother

by FulaninhaFulanosa



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - No Leonard Peabody, Alternative Universe - No Commission, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hazel and Cha-Cha still exist and now work for Umbrella Industries, Human Experimentation, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Stressed Number Five | The Boy, Young Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulaninhaFulanosa/pseuds/FulaninhaFulanosa
Summary: Diego knew there was something wrong with his father, he always knew, but it became more evident after Ben died. Reginald was more absent than he was before and missed most of the meals (something he never did) and didn't call when they left the mansion. Now he wished he hadn't found out what it was.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 36
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction and also English is not my official language, so if I missed something please tell me.
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by Disillusioment (tenacioussurrender) and it's very cool too!

Diego knew there was something wrong with his father, he always knew, but it became more evident after Ben's death. Reginald was more absent than before and lost most of his meals (something he never did) and didn't call when they left the mansion. He decided to ignore him, thinking that it would be one more of the horrible and meaningless things his old man did, and he was more worried about escaping from that monstrosity that he and his brothers called home.

He didn't worry about it when he entered the police academy and met Eudora, he didn't worry about it when he passed the academy, he entered the police station and started dating Eudora, he didn't worry when he was fired from the department because of his "extracurricular" activities and he didn't worry about it when Eudo-Patch (now Patch) broke up with him.

But now that he had nothing to lose, now he worried.

It was late at night when he decided to invade Umbrella Industries, located downtown, and know what kept his dear father busy for so long. It wasn't so hard to find out where he was going every day, he just needed to follow his car for a week and a half and that was it! He was in front of the huge building. From there you could see the cameras, but luckily he had no guard. He swerved from some and maybe threw knives at others, but as it was relatively easy to get there, he didn't have much hope that something of great importance could be inside. Walking through the halls of the second floor he heard voices and soon hid behind a wall, decided to take a peek and saw that there were two guards protecting a white door just like all the others, they spoke too low for him to understand. They went away and left the door unprotected.

"What fucking luck!" Diego whispered as he left behind the wall and headed for the door. Before he could get close, one of the guys came running back to the door and was almost seen, but managed to hide in time.

"We better get him something to eat too, don't you think?" The guy questioned his colleague while he opened the door and put the keys back in his pocket. He ran back to the other guy and they started talking about Chinese food or something like that, Diego didn't call and kept alternating his thoughts about why the security guard opened the door and who was this "he". Diego thought that he could be another guard he didn't see and finally opened the door. He was surprised to see that he had a trillion other doors and started to open everything, no matter if he was making noise or if he had any camera, because he was already angry that the night had not been even a little exciting as he imagined . After the fifth or maybe sixth door appeared another door (which surprises) different from the others, this one had a window on top. He came close to take a better look and Oh my God - there's a child inside!

He didn't call for anything else and tried to open the door, seeing that it was locked began to kick until it opened, ran to the boy who was sitting on a simple bed (he woke up probably because of that thing on the floor called a door) and began to fill him with questions.

"Are you okay? Did my father lock you here? Don't worry, I'll take you to your parents-"

"Who the hell are you?" The boy interrupted him with his endless questions and Diego realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet, but he didn't have time for it, he needed to get this boy out of here before the guards came back.

"It doesn't matter who I am, we need to get out of here now"! Diego exclaimed getting up and, ignoring the surprise expression of the boy, realized that he was with a kind of handcuff which went from his wrists to the fold of his arm and quickly took some of his knives and opened the lock. At the moment his arms were free, alarms started to sound and red lights were flashing in the room. He turned surprised and quickly looked away from the boy and looked at the door, seeing no one, when he put his eyes back where the boy was before, he had disappeared. He started to run back to the main corridors and almost crashed with the guards. He ignored them and continued running until he was so far away that he could be safe. While recovering the bellow again, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell the boy disappeared that way and right under his nose. At that moment, he swore that he would find the boy and help him anyway.

* * *

  
The next day, at dusk, Reginald Hargreeves was declared dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, I didn't think i would have so many people interested in reading something i wrote. Thank you very much to everyone who left kudos and accessed my story!
> 
> Here the chapter 2 kiss kiss
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Five was bored.

In fact, in his whole life, he was always bored.

He was more intelligent than other children of his age, the doctors said, and Reginald seemed to appreciate this, but, as a consequence of this, he was more agitated than the others too. He thought about many things at the same time, always making equations and creating possibilities for everything he did and the reactions he would get, he couldn't stay still for long and couldn't sleep many hours ~~_although most of the time it was because of nightmares_~~. He had no one to share his thoughts and ideas with so the only way to get them out of his head would be to write them down somewhere, so the only times he wasn't bored was when he was taking classes with Oliver Leonard Patton or, as everyone called him, Doctor Patton. Doctor Patton could be the one who taught him everything about the world out there, but he wasn't someone affectionate or empathetic (terms he learned in the dictionary), he was the kind of teacher who spoke 'either you learn the first time I explain or there will be consequences', which were usually he denouncing him to Reginald and Five having an extra dose of training.

He also had other doctors who were as assholes as Patton. There was Paola Richard and William Jones Frederick, who accompanied Reginald on the training (which seemed more like torture), Patrick Miller Taylor took care of his physical health like what he ate and the exercises he needed to do and things like that, and there was Patton, who took care of his studies.

Well, these were the main doctors, there were at least fifteen others that he didn't bother to know the name (don't ask how he knew the whole name of the others, he had his methods), but instead he had one which left him with the hair on the back of his neck, it always invaded his personal space and looked like the female version of Reginald only in a much worse way. It's been at least three years since this happened so his memory may not be the most perfect, but when Reginald realized that because of her he got more nervous, he couldn't concentrate, his hands trembled and his powers failed, he decided to fire her, she tried to convince him and manipulate him (that's why Five called her Handler, he never knew her real name), but he, fortunately, didn't believe it. The next day, Five was reprimanded for acting so weak in front of someone he didn't even possess and that if he acted like that in front of someone who wasn't even his enemy, imagine in a battle, where his life and others would be at stake, he tried to say that he didn't know why he acted like that but Reginald ignored him and dismissed him to his 'room'.

Leaving all this nonsense there, the main point here was that he was bored. It was about one o'clock in the morning when he was trying to sleep, he tried all possible positions and examined his room about three times, as he had done so many and so many times before (room with 4 meters long and wide, three meters high, bed 2 meters long and one meter wide, toilet empty with almost the same dimensions of the sink and camera in the upper left corner of the room) and tried to listen to the conversations that the guards were having, but did not succeed today, they were talking too low. He finally gave up and lay on the bed, waiting for sleep to come to him. Five really needed sleep, at five in the morning Reginald would arrive and he needed to be rested at least a few hours to endure the training without vomiting or passing out, if he was lucky he might even try to order a peanut butter sandwich with-

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the doors being opened, he didn't dare to move, maybe he was just one of the guards coming to check if he was still here, the newbies tended to get nervous and sometimes didn't even believe it when they learned that he could teleport. The noise stopped, however he could feel the guard's gaze on him when he started kicking the door? What the fuck?

The door fell with a loud bang that Five was sure the real guards had heard, the moment the door fell the guy with the strange leather clothes came running towards him filling him with questions. Five never felt so confused. Was this a test? To see if he would attack a man he had never seen in his life, (now that he realized the knives, he was really disconnected) who was full of knives in his waist? Who the hell is this guy?

He must have said it out loud because the guy stopped talking out of nowhere and answered him with a "It doesn't matter who I am, we need to get out of here now"! '' while he was getting up. Five was sure his face described it exactly, but the guy seemed to ignore it as he looked at his wrists and cleverly grabbed a knife from his belt and took off his cuffs. Five already knew what was going to happen, seeing that he tried to run away from here twice, and when alarm started ringing and red lights flashing, Five wasn't as scared as the guy was and the moment he turned to the entrance, Five teleported, not caring about the wave of nausea that followed him.

* * *

  
He fell flat on the ground, but quickly got up ready to evaluate his new situation, putting his excitement for finally having left for the outside for the first time in his life as his second concern, he examined the space around him and realized that he seemed to be in some kind of alley, because it looked like a corridor and divided the two buildings on each side of him. A little more recovered from his fall, he managed to listen to the laboratory alarm playing softly, like background music, he was far enough away then, perfect. Now that everything was fine, he just needed to hide for a while and-

Hide yourself? HIDING? HE LIVED HIS WHOLE FUCKING LIFE HIDING AND NOW THAT HE'S FINALLY OUT OF THAT SHIT HE'S GOING TO HIDE? THE FUCK THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!

He could do whatever he wanted now, he didn't have to follow orders and commands from anyone, he was free, free to choose, free to live...

_Free to kill whoever he wanted..._

_Free to kill whoever got in his way..._

_Free to kill whoever tried to arrest him again..._

_Free to kill your ** ~~father~~**..._

* * *

  
At dawn

It didn't take long for him to find out where Reginald lived after all his face was all over the newspaper that Five opened, but he waited until it was relatively dark until he entered the huge mansion.

He teleported and ended up in the kitchen, he found, and remembered that to kill the old man would need some kind of weapon and looked through the drawers until he found a knife, it was kitchen and did not look very good to cut meat, but would serve. Five searched all the rooms so quietly that you could not even hear his steps until he found the old man's room, he was sitting on the edge of the huge bed and full of papers, doing something Five did not care to know, Five teleported to his back and approached the knife in Reginald's throat, the moment he would stab him, Reginald spoke with his voice loud and always with the arrogance present.

"I knew that one day you would run Number Five, but I didn't know that you would be so stupid as to come directly to me, even trying to kill me!" Five felt surprised with his father admitting that he had no knowledge about something but soon his surprise was replaced by anger and he put the knife under Reginald's chin and spoke in his ear.

"I'll show you who the idiot is''.

''Number Five, don't you dare-''Reginald couldn't finish his sentence and fell to the ground, throat open and crimson red blood staining the carpet.

Five for a moment couldn't breathe, it wasn't the first time he killed someone and for sure it wouldn't be the last one, but to kill someone who always seemed so untouchable, maybe he had a dream and never managed to escape, never met that strange guy and never felt so -

"Number Five, honey, what are you doing here? And why is your father on the floor? "A blonde woman was standing at the bedroom door, holding some kind of sweet-smelling drink with a strange dress to wear at the time. Five quickly pointed her knife at her, only to realize that he had dropped it, without wanting to bend down and take her eyes off this strange figure, Five asked how she knew her name.

''Silly, I was programmed to know the names and all the data about you and your brothers.''The strange woman spoke in a calm tone, as if there was no corpse in front of her.

Five felt like her head was going to explode, the mysterious drink with its sick smell was making him feel like vomiting, how so programmed? Brothers?

He decided that he didn't want to know and that he didn't want to collapse in front of this woman. He teleported out of there.

Grace was confused, where is your son? She was sure he was right here a few seconds ago.Shouldering, she left the room and went to the kitchen again.

What a shame, the tea had cooled down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Umbrella Academy . The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I learned better how to use Ao3 and I edited little details of the chapters, I hope they are better!
> 
> This chapter may be a bit boring, I'm sorry...
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Diego had just saved a family from a robbery, entering the house and taking down the robbers quickly when he heard the news coming from the TV on in the living room. 

* * *

  
He felt strange, couldn't describe what he was feeling, fear, relief, surprise maybe? His father had been murdered and his body had been found by one of his 'butlers', thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes, with his throat slit by a simple kitchen knife, said the autopsy report. They had found fingerprints for the knife, but nothing that matched the database, there were no recordings and also Pogo and mom hadn't seen anyone enter.

It was a coincidence that only one day after he released that boy from the lab his father was killed. The boy disappeared at the moment Diego took his eyes off him and the person who killed Reginald wasn't seen entering the mansion (which was already a little strange because Pogo and Grace always seemed to know when someone arrived at the mansion) so the boy maybe had a power that allowed him to do that, but that was impossible! Only him and his siblings had powers (except Vanya) and they had been born on the same day so it was kind of hard for the boy to be like them seeing that he seemed not even half his age. And he also had the reason that his father was arresting the brat, it could be that he has something that makes him dangerous or maybe his father is just a psychopath who likes to torture little children. That, honestly, seemed to be the most valid option.

Keeping the autopsy in the back pocket of his pants, he waited sitting on a bench across the street, all the others arriving until he entered the mansion last.

When he entered, he saw Allison and Vanya hugging each other, and anger soon overpowered him when he remembered what his _sister_ had done.

"Ah. What is she doing here? You don't belong here. Not after what you did.'' Diego said as he walked down the stairs.

"You're seriously gonna do this today?" Allison asked in a mocking voice, turning towards Diego, Vanya lowering her gaze to the floor. "Way to dress for the occasion, by the way". 

"At least I'm wearing black." Diego spoke without turning around and kept going up the stairs to Daddy's room.

* * *

Luther was looking at his father's bed, the blood stains looking faded brown now that a few hours had passed. What should he do now? No, actually he knew what he should do, he would find who did it and make him pay for killing someone who didn't commit any crime to deserve such a death. The murderer had the courage to invade his house in his absence and still kill his father, he would make him pay very dearly. Luther already had clues to help him find out who had done it, he was sure that the killer had some remorse for his father, because his monocle (something that Luther had never seen his father without) had disappeared and that the criminal had exceptional abilities, taking into account that he managed to enter the mansion without drawing any attention- _or maybe it was one of his brothers-_ a voice whispered in the bottom of his head while he was returning to the window. No, it couldn't be. He knew that his brothers didn't appreciate his father as much as he did, but ... they could never do something like that, maybe Diego in a fit of rage but never something so serious....

"I can save you some time." Speaking of the devil. Luther looked towards the door.

"They're all locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary." Diego said entering the room and approaching Luther.

"Oh, you got big, Luther. What's the secret, huh? Protein shakes? Low carbs?" Luther got closer too. 

"What do you want?" Luther asks with an angry face. Diego looks away, putting his hand in the back pocket of his pants, and takes the autopsy. 

"The autopsy report" Diego shows Luther the report, Luther tries to catch him and Diego zoahs with his face, but then delivers it.

"And you have this why?"

"Well, that's because I... broke into coroner's office." Diego sits in his bedroom chair.

"And surprise, surprise, couldn't find out whose prints were on the murder weapon. Besides, when I asked them to participate in the investigation, they didn't leave because they said they could take care of themselves". Diego lied, he didn't ask to enter in any investigation, in fact, he didn't give a shit who had killed his father, this person did a favor to the world.

"Yeah, so?" Luther didn't seem to have the same thoughts as him.

"So, why are you in here, checking all the windows?"

"Were you the first one on the scene?" Luther took his look off the papers and looked at Diego.

"Pogo found him." Diego was getting angry again, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, I talked to Pogo. He said he couldn't find Dad's monocle".

"And your point being?"

“Can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn’t wearing that monocle?” 

Diego tried to remember, but realized he never saw the old man without that thing on his face. "No. Which means someone took it. Which means that it was not any thief or hater who invaded and killed him."

" _There is no mystery here._ " Diego got up from his chair and headed towards Diego."It’s just an old men who was murdered by some cheesy thief in a big empty house. Just like he deserved." Diego smiled.

"You should leave."

"Whatever you say, brother." Diego left. 

* * *

Everyone was in the living room. Luther on one sofa, Vanya on another, Diego and Allison on chairs and Klaus in the bar. All in silence, Diego looking dramatically at the fireplace, which had a painting of Reginald on top, and Allison drinking alcool.

“Um...I guess we should get this started.” Luther breaks the uncomfortable silence and gets up, the liquor that Klaus is putting in a glass as a background noise.

“So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad’s favorite spot.”

“Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison asks surprise.

“You know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?” Luther is confused, how did they not know Dad's favorite place?

“Will there be refreshments?” Klaus asks, stopping in the middle of the room while he holds a cigarette in one hand and a glass full of liquor and a trophy in the other.”Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.”

“What? No. And put that out. Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.”

“Is that my skirt?” Allison shouts interrupting Luther.

“What? Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room.”Klaus puts the trophy on the table next to the sofa where Vanya is and looks at Allison.

“It’s a little dated, I know, but it’s very breathey on the bits.” Klaus points to such parts.

“Well, sober up, this is important. Then there’s the issue of the missing monocle.”

“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Diego whispers. Not low enough for Luther not to hear.

“Exactly. It’s worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.”

“Where are you going with this?” Klaus even high is starting to connect the dots.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad” Diego affirms while Luther turns his gaze away.

“You do?” Klaus can't believe Luther thinks such a thing. ”How could you think that?” Vanya also can't.

“Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” Diego goes towards the exit of the room.

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“You’re crazy, man. You’re crazy.” Klaus gets up from the couch and also leaves the room. "Crazy."

“I’ve not finished.”

“Sorry, I’m just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back.”Klaus goes out with Vanya accompanying him.

“That’s not what I was saying. I didn’t-“Allison gets up and also leaves.

“Allison. Jeez…That went well.” Luther sighs.

* * *

Luther is in his room. 

  
Diego is in the living room.

  
Allison is in her room.

  
Klaus is in the kitchen.

  
Vanya is at the entrance of the mansion.

  
The music starts playing.

  
They dance until the time of the funeral.

* * *

How wonderful! It started raining.

They all go to the garden, where the statue of Ben is.

"Did something happen?" Confused Grace asks. They all look at it and Allison speaks:"Dad died. Remember?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Grace didn't remember that until the face of little Number Five went through her mind.

"Is Mom okay?" Allison asks Diego."Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge."

Pogo approaches the center of the circle they fostered and looks at Luther.

"Whenever you're ready, dear boy." Pogo says.

Luther opens the urn he's holding and throws the ashes pathetically to the ground. Klaus makes a face with the little amount he had (he spilled a _little_ in the bar)."Probably would have been better with some wind."

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asks. Everyone is silent."In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend and I shall miss him much."

Pogo continues: "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster." Diego interrupts him. Klaus gives him a dry laugh.

"He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego" Allison tries to make him stop.

"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it."

Grace, listening to his name, says, "Would anyone like something to eat?"

"No, it's okay, Mom." Vanya traquilizes her quickly.

"Oh, it's okay."

Diego starts again: "Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was."

"You should stop talking now." Luther answers him.

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

"I am warning you."

"After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away." Diego approaches and gets face to face with Luther.

"Diego, stop talking."

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego pushes him by placing his finger in the middle of his chest.

Luther can't take it anymore and pushes Diego's hand, tries to punch him, but Diego bows down and deflects, tries to punch again and Diego deflects, everyone starts to move away.  
"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo tries to stop the fight, but his appeals fall on deaf ears.

Diego shouts: "Come on, big boy!"Luther tries to punch him, but Diego deviates once more and punches him several times on his back and tries to knock Luther down.

"Stop it." Vanya also tries to make them stop.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus encourages. Pogo leaves the garden.

They keep punching themselves and Luther throws Diego on the ground, Diego gets up and kicks Luther and tries to punch him, but Luther takes his arm, punches him in the chest and grabs him by the throat.  
"Get off me! Diego screams trying to make Luther let go. Luther lets him go and they keep hitting each other. "Come here, big boy!". Luther runs to Diego and punches him when Diego deviates and-

  
**CRACK**

  
Ben's statue falls to the ground and his head breaks.

"Oh..."

"And there goes Ben's statue." Allison talks and goes away in anger.

Diego takes his knife and Vanya screams: "Diego, no!" He plays and hits Luther's arm well, cutting his thick clothes and his skin.

Luther grabs his arm and runs inside. Vanya goes to Diego and says:"You never know when to stop, do you?"

Diego thinks of a mean enough answer for her to feel as bad as he does "You got enough material for your sequel yet? She backs off and he knows he's got it.  
"He was my father, too" But not mean enough to shut her up. Vanya goes away.

Diego goes to Grace and calls her inside. The two go away, leaving only Klaus alone at the funeral.

* * *

Diego goes towards the car after that little talk with Allison, now that this shit is over he can start looking for the damn boy, maybe murderer and maybe dangerous, but still a child. He opens the car door and gets in. Klaus appears out of nowhere screaming and gets in the car.

"You know, every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about too shit on my face". Klaus rests on his shoulders talking the usual bullshit.

"It's terrifying!"

"Terrific."

Diego starts the car.

"No! No."

"Lean back."

Klaus sits back and they leave.

Luther watched everything from the inside window.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's up with you there? Sorry to have taken so long to update, is that I'm in the week of trials and a little difficult to leave everything balanced, so maybe it will take time for me to tweak the chapter 5.
> 
> Thanks for the 700 hits! It was so fast, my fanfiction has only three chapters, imagine with more.
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

When Five teleported, he fell in the same alley as when he had escaped, how interesting, he hadn't really calculated where he would teleport so it was pure muscle memory maybe? He was not sure. He was too tired to really care. Lying on the wall of the alley, next to a dump with a not very pleasant smell, he considered his options, now that he fulfilled his first and autonomous mission, he had no idea what would come next, that little moment of ecstasy and anger he had passed and now all he felt was a huge emptiness? Something shone in his vision, he approached and saw that it was Reginald's monocle, when he had the chance to catch it? Shouldering, Five took the monocle in the palm of his hand and started to examine it, it was really beautiful and eye-catching, but just looking at it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth, Five decided to erase the whole existence of Reginald Hargreeves.  
  
Five threw the monocle against the opposite wall of the alley, seeing the small glass of particles and the metal fall to the ground, making a noise that was a little striking, but that people in the region would think it would be some drunk or drug addict wandering. A simple act like this made Five feel lighter and soon he fell asleep with his head resting on his shoulder and his bloodstained clothing (which wasn't his!)

* * *

Five woke up scared, a loud noise echoing all over the alley, he soon got up and put himself in a fighting position, a voice that sounded like Reginald telling him how weak and unprepared he was to sleep in such an open place, he easily ignored him with a cursing. Looking to the sides to see where this loud noise came from, he realized he was just some asshole blowing the horn of his little car. Quickly calming his fast heart, Five tried to guess what time it was, by the position of the sun in the middle of the sky, it was noon, obviously. He shouldn't have slept so long. He was hungry, tired and didn't know what to make of his miserable life now and, moreover everything, he might have people looking for him, since he had a witness in his murder. Calm down, he had to go calmly, he had to plan what to do now, choosing one of his problems, he decided that hunger was the main thing, seeing that without energy he couldn't use his powers and so he couldn't run or fight against anyone and in order to get food, he would have to leave the alley and look outside. Already managing to see a crowd from here, his breathing started to get unstable, he never got so close to so many people at the same time, ignoring this fact and concentrating on his goal, he left the alley.

It was much more people than expected, they were suffocating him and arresting him while walking fast and in different directions, some of them worrying enough to look from top to bottom and noticing his strange choice of clothes, they seemed they had never seen a child with blood on his short-sleeved shirt and shorts that reached to the knee, the whole white set and also with nothing on his feet. Driving away from all glances, he continued looking for a restaurant or any place with food that was empty or not crowded and that's when he saw a large building with something round on top, seemed sweet and was leaving him with water in his mouth. The building was on the other side of the street and when he went across the street a hand grabbed his arm, he looked back and saw that it was an old lady, he was talking about something that Five could not focus now, all he felt was the hand, he totally paralyzed, nobody ever touched him without any intention to hurt him, Reginald never even touched him, just hitting his legs or back with that blessed cane, the doctors just touched him when they were going to do exams and the guards just touched him to take him to some different room and usually pushed him, that touch was so different, too tight, too hot, it seemed that he had put his arm in the fire and then stopped...

The lady let him go and now not only she was looking at him but had a wheel of people surrounding him. Feeling trapped, Five ran, ran until his legs got tired and there was no pair of eyes on him.

* * *

He ended up hiding inside a bush in a place full of trinkets inside, maybe it was a park, that place where babies played or something. It had gotten dark again, and now his hunger was alarming, Five tried to remember the way back to that store inside and ended up going back there, stopping in front of the door he looked inside, there was nobody, perfect.

He soon entered, examining their surroundings. He had several tables and chairs, besides several pictures of those round things with a hole in the middle, sitting on a stool in front of the counter, Five waited for someone for him to ask for what he wanted. The door opened and he looked alarmed, it was just another old man, this world is full of old people and he was the only child? The old man sat next to him, for some reason, and waited if he was answered too. At the door in the corner of the store, a woman (Agnes, Five read in her uniform) and spoke:

"Sorry, sink was clogged." Her voice was quite soothing.

"So, what'll it be?" Agnes said, taking a pen from her shirt pocket and a notebook from her apron pocket.

"Uh, give me the chocolate éclair." Even though Five got there first, the old man talked in front of him, Five was almost sure that's not how it worked.

"Mm-hmm. Sure." Agnes wrote it down quickly, her good humor making Five comfortable.

"Can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?" No, he wasn't comfortable, he could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, but she didn't let it show, she still talked as if he wasn't even here!

"The _kid_ wants the sweetest thing you have" She seemed surprised with his tone, but quickly ignored and went back to talk to the guy.

"Cute kid" The old man sounded speechless. Agnes turned her look at him, smiling and Five reciprocated with the most false smile he had. She got a frown and soon left, speaking okay to herself. He sighed, human interaction was complicated and usually difficult to predict. They were silent until Agnes brought her orders on a tray. She handed him a strange thing on a plate and a bag for the guy. The old man took his wallet and showed Agnes money.

"I got his." The man gave the money to Agnes and apparently paid his too, how nice of him.

"Thanks"

The man didn't answer, but he seemed to smile and kept his wallet back in his pocket, that's when Five realized that the old man was working in tow, how convenient, he really needed to find a place to change clothes, seeing that his would draw a lot of attention anywhere he passed.

"You must know your way around the city"

"I hope so. I've been driving it for 20 years".

"I need an address"

* * *

The guy indicated him a place that had the cheap and very comfortable clothes, just like he wanted and left. Five was also already going, he just needed to finish this sweet thing for cock and simply perfect, although it was no better than peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. He was finishing the candy and was getting ready to leave when the door opened again, he stopped, felt it wasn't just any random person, and saw their reflection by the little bell on the counter. There were five of them, all armed and dressed in black.

"Hmm. That was slow. I spent two days wandering until you find me".

"Okay" The guy on your right spoke. "So let's all be professional about this, yeah?" "On your feet and come with us. We want to talk"

"I've got nothing to say" Five already had a plan planned, after all he wasn't a ~~_killer_~~ hero in training for nothing.

"It doesn't have to go this way. You think I want to shoot a kid? Go home with that on my conscience?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." Five looked at the man. "You won't be going home." Five picks up the knife on the counter discreetly and teleports.

He sticks the knife in the man's neck and teleports himself again, the guy's mates shooting at his already dead body. His body falls to the ground. The lights start flashing because of the bullets fired and the shooters' sight is compromised.

Five 1, Snipers 0.

Five appears on a table and shouts, "Hey, assholes!".They realize Five too late and miss all the bullets, destroying everything on that side of the wall. Five watches everything on the other side of the door, with his hands behind his back. He hits the glass to call the attention of one of the retards and when he turns and points his gun to Five, he already teleported again, the shooter breaking all the glass door and wasting bullets. They stay a few seconds looking for him and Five appears in front of the guy and stabs him with the leg of a chair, teleports again behind another man, pulls him over the table and pushes his head down until he hears a crash, He teleports himself, picks up a pencil that was on a table and sticks it in the stick of another guy, throws a plate in the other shooter's face, takes the pencil off the stick in the boy and pushes it in his eye until he hears the man scream so loud that that's all Five can hear.

The other two stand up (the guy from the plate and the guy from the table leg) and point their guns at Five, it seems that they never learn, when they throw Five is gone and they end up killing each other. Five comes back and see that the first guy he stabbed still lives, goes to him and breaks his neck. This little killing tired him a lot and he took a moment to breathe, sees the tracker and catches him, are they turtles? If they had this all the time why they took so long to find him? Maybe his father's death influenced him a little. Turning his attention to the tracker, he would have to take it right here. Taking a knife from one of the shooters, he extended his arm on the counter and made a clean cut. He put his fingers on the cut and tried to find the tracker, he felt the little thing, it looked like a medicine pill, just blinking like the lamps of the restaurant, Five looked with an ugly face at that thing and stagnated the cut with napkins, it was not the best solution but it would have to serve. Leaving the restaurant, he threw the tracker in a puddle and went towards the store that the old man indicated.

* * *

Diego was looking at nothing, just thinking about the truth, when his police radio reported a shooting at Griddy's, it was time for him to work, ignoring the meaningless things coming out of Klaus' mouth, he got in the car and drove there. Maybe he can find out something about the boy on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's up with you? I was able to update earlier than I anticipated, I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you like it too! Thanks for the all hits!
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

"This is a once in a blue moon type of situation, I'd say." Eudora did not expect such a case tonight. Besides being impressive, it was terrifying. She approached one of the victims, who was lying on one of the tables and inspected the damage done to the body. 

"I'm inclined to agree." Her partner sighed, he seemed discouraged in trying to find out who did it.

"Same gun on every vic, all M4s. All the casings are .223s." Eudora examined the guy at the counter and said what the criminalist had told her to her partner, while he went around the restaurant.

"Know what I think?" She looks at Chuck and goes on when he doesn't answer her: "I think these idiots all shot each other. " Chuck laughs and completes his joke: "And stabbed." She approaches the last of the five dead and squats down.

"One in the throat, one in the eye, and this guy got his neck snapped." Chuck squats with her and refers to the guy she's looking at. "All quick and efficient kills."

"These guys were definitely professional. Dumb, but professionals." She was under the impression that this case would be particularly complicated. Lucky for her, she wasn't assigned to Diego's father's case, but she couldn't help but regret it, maybe Diego wanted her to solve the case.

"Any witnesses?" She prayed that yes, the Griddy's no longer had cameras, without any witnesses it would be much worse. They got up. Chuck affirmed, fortunately.

"One" He points to a lady in the corner of the room she hadn't noticed. 

"It happened during her shift." 

"Well, that's lousy luck." Eudora decided to talk to her, went in her direction and called her.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Patch." 

"Hi, Agnes. Agnes Rofa. Oh, I don't know, did you want a last name?" Agnes looked panicked. Poor thing, she'd probably be traumatized to witness something as horrible as that.

"I'll take it if you'll give it." She tried to reassure her and sat in the chair in front of her to make herself more comfortable.

"Did you see what happened here?"

"No, no exactly." We got off to a bad start.

"Let's start at the top."

"Well, it was-it was a slow night. It was quiet. My last two customers were this... older guy and-and his kid. The guy had dough-No, that's not right." Agnes didn't have to tell you in such detail, but she wouldn't interrupt it .

"The guy had an éclair, and the kid had-had a jelly doughnut. I went-I went into the back room, um, to just get some more change. But then I heard his truck start up. They drove away. I heard shots. And by the time I got back in here..." Agnes stopped her monologue and looked at the corpses.

"Everyone was...was, you know." She said in a trembling voice and Eudora could only agree with empathy.

"Was there anyone else in the shop?"

Agnes denied, "No, I- I don't think so." 

"I'm sorry, not to be rude, 'cause you seem super sweet, but... do I have to go through all this again?"

"Again?" Chuck hadn't asked her then who might be...

"Well, I already told the other detective everything."

Holy shit. "What other detective?"

Diego.

* * *

After questioning Mrs. Agnes and taking a look at the crime scene, Diego decided to leave (mainly because he saw Patch there). Opening the back doors with a knock, he soon found the one he least wanted.

"Shit. Hang on, let me-" He tried to explain himself to Eudora, but from one second to another, he felt a hallucinating pain and his vision darkened.

* * *

"You don't talk to my witnesses, understand?" Eudora said, taking him handcuffed to the police car. God, he loved this woman, but he had hours that she got angry with the simplest things. He would make sure she got more angry. 

"Let me catch you up to speed, Eudora."

"Don't call me that!" It worked.

"Right, Detective Patch. What, are we gonna keep things professional?"

"I don't know if we ever agreed on much."

"We agreed on some things." They stopped walking and she started searching him.

"Did we really, though?" Looking for something in his pockets, she soon found the radio and put it right in his face.

"I'm confiscating this." Like it wasn't easy to find one.

"Military surplus, practically giving them away." If she wants to play, so will he. She ignored his comment and kept looking at his pockets. She found his fake distinctive, another thing he could buy on the internet.

"And this."

"No skin, super cheap, bought it on eBay." She now looked inside her coat and took her vigilante mask.

"That you can keep." And gave it back to him.

"You used to like that." And now she seems to be disgusted.

"Not anymore." Eudora took him by the arm again and drove him to the car. It wouldn't hurt to share his ideas with her (like in the old days). 

"By the way, this thing might look like a botched robbery, but my gut's telling me something else is going on here. Look, the waitress, she mentioned that Ishmael's Tow Truck guy. Maybe they saw something." 

"You're not police, Diego, remember?" He always tries to help, but she always discards him with that same sentence.

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you?" She pushes him into the car. "Because you show up and act like you can be a part of this, and you can't, not anymore."

"I'm good at this." Eudora is already getting tired of continuing this meaningless talk, it's never worth arguing with Diego.

"You know I can help you." Of course she knew, the problem was that she couldn't allow.

"I know you give me agita. And I do not need... I do not want your help. Okay?" She waited for an answer and when she didn't get it, she left.

"Lord, you test me." She murmured to herself.

Neither she nor Diego noticed the two suit figures watching them.

* * *

Five looked outside the store, it was quite large and seemed to have an abundant amount of clothes, ignoring the blood flowing through his right arm, he teleported inside and began to wander the aisles, looking for a something appropriate and warm him on those cold nights. 

He saw several things, but they all seemed too thin or too colorful, too big or too eye-catching . He saw a blouse, only with a long sleeve, the name was on the tip of his tongue, what did it look like, sweater? No matter, it wasn't as thick as he wished, but it would have to fit, it was light grey and perfect to blend into the crowd. On the side of the sweater, had a black shorts, then he realized that what he was wearing was dirty and that he would have to change too, taking off his clothes and replacing them with new ones, he threw his old ones in some garbage spread all over the store and tried to wrap his arm with a strip that he tore from a purple skirt with stars. Now that the bleeding stopped, he could leave and continue with his mission. The ground inside was much better than the asphalt of the streets.

Ahh right, he wasn't paving anything either. Going to the bottom of the distance in search of something for his feet, he saw something - _someone_ who took his breath from his lungs.

_Eight years ago..._

_The little number Five was very tired, he had just finished one of his father's training sessions and he ended up trying harder than he should have, which resulted in him missing his jump and dad hitting his legs with his cane. It hurt a lot and Five almost cried, but he managed to hold himself and returned to his room. His belly snored, he wanted very much something to eat, but he remembered when he asked Mr. Taylor something and he said that Five could only have three meals a day._

_Trying to ignore his hunger, he focused on the noise of the guards talking, he always managed to distract himself listening to the strange things they were talking about, something like party or something like that. That's when someone opened the door of his room. Five shrunk, but refused to show fear in any other way. It was just the new doctor, who arrived with something human shaped in her hands, only she was small._

_"Hey, Five, honey do you know my name?" She spoke in a calm voice and she bent down on the floor until she was at her height. Five shook her head in denial._

_"My name is Chloe and I brought something for you, want to see?" Chloe reached out and showed that strange thing, Five approached cautiously and took it from her hand._

_"This is a doll, usually girls like this, but when I bought it for my sister she didn't like it and I decided to bring it for you". Five absorbed the newest information and started to examine the 'doll'. She had brown hair, colored face and clothes with shiny circles._

_"What are these shiny things?" Five asked, pointing to the doll's clothes._

_"They're sequins, if you want I can get another outfit?" A wave of panic pondered Five and he held the doll against his chest, shaking his head wildly._

_"Ok, ok, fine, so how about giving her a name, it could be Samantha or Dolores or Barbie, although I think Barbie is very cliché."_

_"Dolores, I like Dolores." Chloe smiled and stood up and Five visibly walked away. Her smile fell momentarily, but she quickly smiled again, Five tried to give it back but he didn't think it was very good, he didn't do it very often. Chloe quickly said goodbye, whispering to herself about a cute little boy with dimples and left, leaving Five with Dolores._

_Two days later Reginald discovered Dolores, he threw her to the ground and stepped on it even though Five begging him not to do it._

_"Who gave it to you, Number Five, tell me now." When Five refused to say anything, his father raised his hand and hit his on the cheek. He repeated the question and Five once again remained silent. He raised his hand again and Five began to shake, as he was going to lower it, Five screamed:_

_"It was Chloe! It was Chloe!"_

_His father lowered his hand and left his room, leaving Dolores broken on the floor, Five with unspilled tears and a burning cheek._

_The next day, Five's training was for him to teleport with someone else, it seemed impossible, but Five didn't argue with his father, because his cheek still hurt from yesterday. His father explained the theoretical part and what he would need to do this and when he got to practice, the guinea pig entered the laboratory. Chloe approached him and took his hand, Five felt that his heart would go out through his throat, what if he made a mistake? What if Chloe got hurt? What if he hurt her?_

  
_Even though he didn't show these feelings and keeping a neutral face, Chloe seemed to feel his tension and shook his hand stronger and smiled in a way which reassured him._

_"It's going to be okay, little one, you can do it!" She whispered to him and even if Five only knew her for one day, he never felt so safe. With confidence, Five teleported._

  
_..._

  
_He did it... He did it! Chloe was right, he did it..._

_Five looked at the hand he was holding, her body was... Only half, from the hips up, the rest had stayed at the starting point. Five couldn't breathe, the tears fell from his face, the ground getting more and more red, her eyes bulging, she didn't have a chance even to scream. He didn't hear his father's complaints, all he thought was..._

**_It's all my fault._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm updating again just a day later, I just read a very cool fanfiction and I was too excited, so here is chapter 6 !!!
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Five was waiting outside Meritech, inside a car that he broke into and along with Dolores, for it to open. After that near collapse he had when he saw her (it could be a bigger version of the old Dolores, but it was exactly her, same face, same hair and same clothes with... sequins!) and the whirlwind of buried memories that arose, he took Dolores out of that store and took her to his next stop: Patrick M. Taylor. 

After what happened in that restaurant, Five decided that he will simply kill all the major players involved in his old 'lifestyle'. These intellectually badly developed ones didn't act like a damn anthill, they didn't disperse when Reginald died, they just kept insisting on his return, so Five thought to himself, he will kill all the other four. Follow Five's line of thinking, imagine Umbrella Academy Industries as a house, a house has main pillars, right? If one of the main pillars falls, the others will still be able to hold the house, buuuut if all the main pillars fall, the house collapses! The five doctors were the main pillars and when Reginald died, they still managed to plan something to capture Five, but when Five kill them, Umbrella Academy Industries will give up trying to capture him or it will cease to exist (also had the possibility of one of the five heirs of Reginald take over his father's position, but Five considered this option very small, seeing that they were quite distant). For this reason, here he was, in front of Meritech, waiting for Mr. Taylor.

Some time ago, Taylor had said that medicine was his passion and that besides the work of taking care of Five's health, he also worked in a place which allowed people who had suffered accidents and who had lost one of their eyes, to have a chance to replace him, even if it wouldn't give to recover the vision in that eye (which confused Five, why a false eye if you wouldn't be able to see again, then Five realized that it was all about fitting in). Five, being the genius he was, asked some discreet questions and not as innocent as he seemed to be, like: what was the name of the place? Where was it? Is it really high? Is it pretty? Is it nice? Simple questions. Now he just had to wait for a certain time and then enter the building to continue his mission. Noticing the street and the sidewalks starting to get busy, Five decided to start the attack. He got out of the car, quickly saying goodbye to Dolores and making a promise to come back soon, and crossed the street, entering the building calmly and not suspicious.

Arriving at the main room, Five analyzed his surroundings, it was very simple, but in a way that seemed expensive, deciding to talk to the receptionist, Five approached the counter.

"Can I help you, little man?" She seemed to be very kind, but right after her little comment, Five felt his nerves boil.

"Yes, yes, I'd like to talk to Mr. Taylor." She seemed confused for a moment and they were in an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, he's not in right now, but you can make an appointment with him, but you'll need a parent or guardian." His eyebrow contracted with rage and his fingernails tore the skin in the palm of his hand. A voice that sounded like Dolores (looked like Chloe) told him to calm down and think of a plan.

"It's just that my dad had an accident and we don't have enough money to buy him a new eye, but I just wanted to ask the doctor how much it cost as a surprise for my dad, you know?" Five forced himself to make a pathetic voice to see if it caused any feeling in the receptionist. Apparently it worked, seeing as her face became one of pity.

"Oh, poor thing, if it's like that, I can tell him you're waiting for him, okay? He's coming in two hours." Agreeing, Five left the building and went back to the car, he waited 13 years, two hours would be nothing.

* * *

  
Two hours was a long time, Five's patience was already running out, not caring anymore, Five teleported into the elevator, which, to his luck, was empty, and pressed the button waiting for him to go up. When Five arrived, Five left the elevator infuriated and saw Patrick talking calmly with the receptionist, he didn't seem to realize that Five was there, but the receptionist did.

"Mr. Taylor, it was this boy I was talking about, his father-" Before she could finish Five teleported behind Taylor and grabbed him by the back of the neck, teleported the two of them and pushed the doctor's head on one of the glass walls, making his head stick in the broken glass and the receptionist screamed out of desperation, Five, realizing the mess he made, teleported back to the car, took Dolores and left.

* * *

  
Allison was at the window smoking, she knew it was a horrible habit, but she didn't care. She deserved something to calm her down after those two exhausting days, yesterday she had daddy's death and the feeling of fear that came with the thought of who could have killed him, Luther accusing them of being murderers (which was half true), the fight at the funeral and the talk with Diego and today she had the talk with Luther and the fight with Patrick, besides she was in the house she swore never to enter. She deserved a break so here she was, smoking hidden where nobody could find her or so she thought. Sometimes Pogo was too quiet for his own good.

"Ah, Miss Allison. I was looking for you." Allison quietly put out her cigarette, trying to hide it.

"How did you, uh... How did you know I was up here?" She asked, trying to disguise it.

"Oh, it wasn't hard." Pogo enters the room, using his cane as a support. "This is always where you used to come when you were upset."

"Who told you I was...Luther." She sighs.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I, um... I talked to him earlier about some things." She went out the window and got close to him.

"You must have worried him then, for him to ask me to reassure you."

"Yeah..." They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say next. 

"How do you do that? Alone in this house for so long." She decided to break the silence, Allison was really curious to know, she herself couldn't go for years without having complete conversations with someone, even if they were just fights, but Pogo spent 13 years here in this mansion with nobody but a strict old man and a robot. It must have been hard.

"Well, one grows used to things, even if, sometimes... one shouldn't." And now the silence was deprecating, great work Allison.

"Come with me. I want to show you something. It might just cheer you up." Great job Allison, he seemed excited, perfect! Allison accompanies Pogo out of the room.

"And make sure you fully extinguish that cigarette. Wouldn't want to start a fire." Shit, he noticed, quickly returning to the window, Allison put out the cigarette correctly and returned to Pogo's side. They went into a room full of televisions showing her and her younger brothers. Recordings.

"Your father stopped recording years ago. But I still come here from time to time." It was incredible. "When I'm missing you kids."

"Pogo, this is... most families have home movies to look back on. We have surveillance footage." Little Diego eating in hiding. Back then he wasn't so annoying.

"I hoped it might cheer you up."

"It does." She laughs. "Oh, my God, look how little we were." She approaches a recording of her and Luther.

"Oh! Ben and I? I miss him so much."

She sees a recording of Vanya, always alone. "And Vanya."

"Why didn't we include her? I mean, if anybody ever treated Claire like that, I can't even imagine..."

"You were a child, Miss Allison." Pogo, as always, tries to reassure.

"Yeah... but I'm not anymore. And neither is she."

Pogo stands up and says, "If you're not in hurry, the rest of the tapes are in that cabinet." She looks where he pointed so she won't forget. Pogo hands her the key to the cabinet.

"Make sure you lock up when you go. Things have been disappearing lately. These are too important to lose." Then he leaves.

Allison keeps looking at the recordings when an idea comes to him: will it...? She opens the closet and picks up the recording from the day before yesterday, in Dad's room at night. She puts the recording to roll and watches. Reginald reading some documents when a blue light...

"Oh, God. Dad..."

* * *

They watch the recording for the thousandth time when Luther says:

"Play it again." What the hell else does he want to see? They should hand it over to the police.

"We've watched it over and over, Luther. It's the same every time." Luther sighs, he looks angry. 

"Who... who the hell is this kid? And why didn't Mommy do anything?" He looks at her, hoping she's got the answers. She doesn't, not for this.

"How did he come out of nowhere like that, was it some flaw in the recording?"

"Uh-I don't know."

"Where did you find this?"

"I was looking at old footage of us as kids, and I saw the tape just sitting there." She stands up and rests on the chair next to Luther.

"Yeah, Dad must have started using the security system again. He was getting more and more paranoid. He thought people were out to get him. Well... I guess maybe he was right."

"But a kid? I mean, kids don't do..." They did that, they really did that. "Or do they?" They looked at each other for a while.

They came down and decided that first of all, they were gonna talk to Mom. They sat down at the table while Grace cooked them eggs with bacon. She acted normal, as if she hadn't even witnessed a murder. They looked at each other, deciding who would speak first. Luther took the initiative.

"Mom? We need to ask you some questions about the night that Dad died. Do you remember anything?" She looked at them smiling as usual.

"Of course. Sunset, 7:33 p.m. Moon was waxing crescent, dinner was Cornish hen, wide rice, and carrots."

"No. No, uh... later that night. In his bedroom. Did you see the child who was there?" Her smile fell for a moment and then she came back.

"Of course, it was little Number Five, wasn't it?" She took their plates and put them on the table, not caring what face they made.

It was time for a family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene that Allison and Vanya fight, well, it didn't happen. Vanya went to the mansion because Five had disappeared from her apartment and as she doesn't know that Five existed, she didn't go to the mansion and didn't fight with Allison, she stayed at the apartment and taught one of her students.
> 
> I do not own Umbrella Academy . The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thanks for all the hits and kudos, it means a lot to me!! Now the Hargreeves' heads will explode with the new discoveries!
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

"What do you mean Number Five, Mom?" He got up from his chair and started leaning against the table. Luther seemed angry and confused at the same time, but she couldn't judge him, she was too. There was never a Number Five, it was always One, Two, Three, Four, Six and Seven. Yes, it was kind of strange and to think that Dad had forgotten about it seemed impossible, seeing how smart the man was, and when she tried to ask about it was always the same answer: 'Don't ask stupid questions, Number Three. That's not your business. ’. Realizing that Luther was now on the other side of the table and filling Mom with questions, she decided to give enough of this before Luther jumped into Grace demanding answers.

"Luther, go look for the others, I'll work it out with Mommy." Luther looked at her with an indignant face and opened his mouth to start refuting her, but Allison had no patience for his "Number One" jokes.

"Luther, now!"

He immediately shut up, his mouth closing with a slap of his teeth and left the kitchen with his head down. Thank God he didn't try to make the situation worse.

"Allison, dear, doesn't your brother want eggs with bacon?" Grace suddenly asked, with an expression of disappointment.

"What? Uh no, no, I mean, yes he does, but not now ok?" Allison tried not to worry her and apparently I succeeded when Grace's smile came back. "Mom, could you answer something for me?"

"Sure, Allison dear, you can ask."

"Who's Five? The boy who... showed up the night Daddy died." Allison didn't want to say the boy who mysteriously appeared and killed his father in cold blood.

"Your brother, obviously." Allison's eyebrows raised and her mouth opened, so she knew she had three brothers (four with Ben) and one sister, no more. Did your father really hide from them something as overwhelming as a brother? Was he special like them or common like Vanya? She and her brothers were born in one day, if he was their brother, why was he so young? Could it be his power to remain young?

Before she could ask the questions to Grace, Luther entered the kitchen and sat next to her, whispering that he had called everybody (except Klaus, he didn't answer him) and started eating his breakfast. She ate too and they remained silent.

Why? She had no idea.

* * *

  
All of them were in the living room, it seemed exactly at the moment before Dad's funeral, except that Klaus wasn't there and Grace and Pogo were. Allison and Luther seemed to say something, but they always end up shutting up again. Diego was already impatient, he didn't want to be here, inside this house nor near the others, especially Luther, and this unbearable silence would drive him crazy.

"Why the fuck don't you two just say what you want to say?"

Luther, to Diego's surprise, just sighed and supported his elbows on his knees and rocked his head with his hands. He seemed to the image of tiredness and Diego almost felt sorry for him. Luther looked at them again and took a deep breath.

"We found out who killed Daddy." And the bomb was thrown.

"How did you find out?" Vanya asked softly while Diego whispered about the same shit happening, none of them noticing Pogo's discomfort and nervousness.

"Allison and I saw it on the cameras in Daddy's room and Mommy witnessed the act." Now yes they had Diego's attention, by the way his head was raised with Grace's mention.

"And who the hell was that?"

"It was... it was a child, a child called... Five. Mama told me he's our brother..."

Everyone was silent again (why don't they just say something). Diego didn't know how to react, everything fit together, or almost everything, the boy was called Five, he didn't have a Five when they were younger because Reginald had arrested him, he killed his dad for resentment and any of them would really do it, but none of them had the courage like the boy had. If all this was true, why was he arrested? Was he dangerous? (for sure)

“... Ego. Diego. DIEGO" Luther was now in front of him screaming.

"I know who this child is." Diego let go without thinking.

"You WHAT?" Great, now Allison was screaming, too.

"I let him out of one of Dad's labs when I broke in three days ago." Luther grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up until only the tip of his feet were on the ground, he squirmed and his sisters shouted at him to let him go, but Luther didn't seem to hear.

"I KNEW, I KNEW YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THIS DIEGO, YOU KNOW THE SHIT YOU DID? YOU KILLED DADDY!"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY, YOU RETARD LET ME GO!" Diego kicked Luther's chin and fell to the ground, Luther staggered away and holding his mouth, he took his hand out of his mouth and the blood started flowing through his chin, but different from the day of the funeral, Luther didn't run away when he was stabbed, he grunted and went in his direction, Allison trying to hold him and Diego got up and went into combat pose. Vanya and Pogo told them to stop before they got worse and Grace looking at the fireplace smiling normally. When they would start fighting again, Klaus entered screaming in the room:

"STOP NOW!" They all didn't move a muscle, they never heard Klaus scream or get really angry.

"Vanya has super powers"

* * *

  
Klaus was frantically looking for that damn notebook, Pogo would be furious if he knew he threw it in the dumpster. He was stoned, tired, hungry and with a headache and instead of being relaxing, noooo, he was looking for a useless notebook that should only have those meaningless things that Dad spent his entire life writing. Ben insisted that he search because, apparently, if 'Pogo says it's important then it's important' and this doesn't even make sense, yes he can count on the fingers of one hand for how many times Pogo lied to them, but this was no excuse. Klaus even thought of refusing and leaking, but when Ben made that face of disappointment he simply hates (he feels like the worst person in the universe), he couldn't say no. So here he was, looking for the damn notebook.

"So, did you find it?" Son of the bic-

"No Benjamin, I didn't find it and I probably won't, because there's at least a huge layer of -"

"I found it." Ben points to a garbage bag thrown in the alley and the book is there, just waiting for someone to find it and pick it up (Someone named Klaus).

"Actually, my dear brother, I found it, because I took all this garbage out of here." Ben looked at it with an indignant face and snorted, looking away, victory to Klaus. Going to the book and taking it, Klaus leaned back on the wall of the alley and opened it.

"I don't think you should read this." Ben sat next to him.

"And I think you should stop telling me to do what you want." Klaus blinked innocently at Ben and Ben's face seemed to say 'really?'. Looking for his chapter, Klaus almost started reading when he was interrupted _again_.

"Read mine first." Klaus looked ugly at him. "You don't even like reading Klaus." Klaus continued with the same look. "Pleaseee."

Sighing, Klaus opened in Ben's chapter, without realizing the written page 'Number Five', and extended the book to Ben to read, a few seconds passed when his satisfied look became a frown. Klaus was about to ask him why he had reacted that way when voices started to rise from the mansion.  
"I'll take a look at what's happening". Ben got up and entered the mansion through the wall. Did you have something in your chapter that Ben hadn't liked? Obviously yes, considering that it was written by Daddy dearest. Skipping Ben's chapter (he would respect his brother's privacy just this once!), he started reading Vanya's. Don't blame him, he was curious to know what his father thought of his beloved and shy little sister. Some problems here, some there, words he had no idea what it was and the sentence Number Seven has powers of manipulation of THE WHAT?

With the screaming going on inside, Klaus ran to tell about what he had just discovered.

* * *

"I what?" Vanya asked quietly.

"You have super powers! Welcome to the club!" Klaus seemed excited about the idea, but Vanya didn't.

"No, no, that's impossible, I don't have super powers, I don't..." Vanya looked at all of them and her gaze fell on Pogo, she seemed to be close to a collapse.

"I have...?" Pogo kept looking at her and her head nodded slowly.

"But how? Didn't Dad say that Vanya was common?" Allison asked Klaus and all eyes fell on him.

"I found this book and read in the chapter about Number Seven. The book talks about how Vanya had super powers, but they were very powerful and that he had to block them with anxiety drugs". While Klaus seemed to be talking normally about any other book, Vanya took her medicine out of her pocket and threw it far away from her. Luther, quiet during the whole conversation, decided to talk.

"Why would Dad hide it from us...?"

"Because he wanted to make sure you children were safe." Pogo said trying to ease the situation.

"He hid it because he couldn't control Vanya, so he did." Diego spoke and looked at Vanya with his eyes full of compassion. It was good to be on the good side this time, Vanya thought.

"Did you know this Pogo?" She asked him, if he knew, why he hadn't said.

"I couldn't tell, I promised Mr. Reginald not to tell, I owe all my life to him, I don't -".

"You don't owe him shit, he died, you can do whatever you want now".

"That's not how it works, Mr. Diego, I-" Pogo was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some curious people, here is the daily routine of Five in the laboratory:
> 
> 05:00-05:30 'Breakfast and training preparation  
> 05:30-10:30 'Training  
> 10:30-10:45 'Bath  
> 10:45-11:30 'Exams  
> 11:30-12:30 'Lunch  
> 12:30-16:00 'Classes  
> 16:00-20:00 'Free time  
> 20:00-05:00 'Sleep
> 
> Five's training lasts so long because Reginald feels that by giving too much "freedom" to his other children, they didn't become what he wanted them to be, so he demands more from Five. Five's daily exams are why Reginald thinks that he can someday fail, seeing that he's not really a human being but a human being created through experiments. Five's free time is when he is released to his room until 8 o'clock, when the lights go out.
> 
> I do not own The Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys, a long time without us seeing each other, no? Is that I had some family problems, if we could say so. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Cha-Cha couldn't believe how his career was collapsing so fast. Yes, it was kind of her fault that she got into this complicated (and probably illegal) job years ago, but don't judge her, they paid well and she would still retire before her 50th birthday. In the beginning it was great, she was hired to be a security guard at a lab, to prevent someone to invade and to prevent suspicious people to enter, she had a partner named Hazel and generally he was unbearable, she could manage that. A few weeks later, the shit hit the fan. Apparently, her boss has an experiment that is a... Human child, fake human, she had no idea, she just knew he was fucking stubborn and could teleport. He wasn't easy to handle at all, but fortunately Mr. Reginald made Number Five behave (in a very strict way, but she didn't give a shit about him, he was a demon) so, she didn't have much to worry about, sometimes he made a run for it, but she never got that far, she was very good at her job. She never thought he would get that far, not even to the point of killing someone, they were foolish in underestimating his intelligence and determination.

In his defense, she and Hazel were off the day he escaped and, moreover, on their shift were Jack and Richard, the worst of the worst, and because of their idiocy, someone had entered the laboratory and released Five to the world, they had neither the ability to capture the intruder and now Reginald Hargreeves and Doctor Taylor were dead, the police were getting involved in the secret things of the company and their benefits were being cancelled! Her patience was at its limit and Hazel kept complaining.

"You know this is totally unfair right? They can't cut my dental plan because of a mistake that wasn't mine, damn !" Yes, she knew that, but that wasn't the point now, that's not what they should be worried about. They were heading towards Mr. Hargreeves' mansion, why she wasn't sure, but now that Reginald died all his assets would be passed on to his children, including the company, so they had to ask them what to do now and they had only two options: arrest the Five experiment again or eliminate it. She secretly wished for the easiest option and her hand scratched to get the gun inside her suit.

"Hey, Cha-Cha, are you even listening to me?" Hazel stopped following her and looked at her, only now realizing that she got lost in her thoughts. She sighed, couldn't her life be easier? Turning to face him, her look was of pure disgust and the tone of his voice too. "Honestly? No. We don't have time for your complaints, we need to get there as soon as possible and it'syour fault that we haven't arrived yet".

"What? Why?" His eyebrows raised. The idiot knew exactly why.

"You who insisted you didn't want to drive, because of your doughnut girlfriend." She walked again and he ran to reach her.

"It's not because of her, I just didn't want to get fat anymore, riding in a car is bad for your health and I want to impress Agnes when I lose weight".

"That's what I said, because of yuor passion." Every day Hazel got more ridiculous, totally in love with that strangely loving old woman, even with her, one of the most unpleasant people in the world.If he wanted to exercise, she would help, starting with something simple, like walking a _little_ faster.

"Why are you running Cha-Cha? Wait for me!" She accelerated more, that was even fun.

* * *

  
They had arrived a lot faster that way, but that didn't make Hazel less angry, he was panting and all sweaty, that would cause a bad impression to his new bosses and it's as they always say, the first impression is the one he gets. Damn Cha-Cha.

"Why... did you... do this...?" He said between heavy breaths. She just laughed at him and slammed the door. Clearly there was someone inside, for the loud talk that was going on. When Cha-Cha's beats stopped, the voices fell silent together. Someone came near the main door and he had already stabilized his breathing, although his heart jumped with nervousness. The door opened in a crack and a head came out and it was the same guy who freed the brat! Was he Mr. Hargreeves' son? What the fuck? 

Cha-Cha had the same reaction, by the way she looked at him through the corner of her eye. The invader's face became a frown because of his silence and Cha-Cha, great, their probable boss seemed to be an asshole.

"What do you want?" Well, he wanted to be at home with Agnes, but he couldn't because of a certain _someone_.

"My name is Cha-Cha and this is Hazel. We're employees of Umbrella Academy Industries and we'd like to talk to Mr. Hargreeves' children about a... ...problem that occurred in his absence." Her voice hid her surprise, with no emotion at all, Hazel was still surprised at how easily Cha-Cha did it. "And our condolences for your loss." He complemented her speech.

"Don't worry about it." The invader said by turning his gaze inside the house, he seemed to be talking to someone, agreeing with the person, saying an ok and coming back to look at them again. "Can't you come back later? I'm sure it's something you can work out without our intervention". The guy went back inside and would close the door in their face when Cha-Cha blocked the way with her foot.

"It would be breaking our contract if we made any decision without your consent and, sorry for the rudeness, but this is not an easy problem to solve like choosing a wall color, we need to follow your orders". He was their boss, but Cha-Cha was totally in control of the situation. The invader sighed and opened the door, he didn't seem happy as the way the conversation ended. They came in and were greeted by a tall woman, with curly and blond hair on the end, and seemed irritated because they interrupted a probable important conversation. She said nothing and guided them to the room.

The mansion was huge and had several strange items scattered on its walls, but it was beautiful. Maybe one day he could have the same.

They entered the room and there already had a huge guy, a short woman looking devastated, a man with blurred makeup, a monkey (if it was Mr. Reginald who created him, the man was really smart.) with a cane and a blonde woman with a sinister smile on her face. The two who opened the door for them joined the others and whispered something to them. They looked like they were going to start fighting when the monkey gave them a smoking look, they shut up and started staring at them. This was extremely uncomfortable. Hazel cleared his throat and started to explain the situation.

"Well, the problem we mentioned before refers to an experiment that escaped from the lab, we should consult them to know how we should deal with and solve the problem.

"An experiment ran away? Is that a living thing?" The tall man asked them, finding those of strangers in his house suspicious. Damn, that was kind of hard to explain, Cha-Cha fortunately decided to answer for it.

"The experiment is alive and it's extremely dangerous to let it wander around, it's a project that Mr. Hargreeves has been working on for a long time, so we have to have a confirmation of what to do next." They absorbed the information and now their postures were tense because they should decide something like this.Hazel understood, sometimes it was hard for him to choose which doughnut to eat.

The invader took a step forward and didn't seem nervous like the others, he seemed to want to attack them right now. "Oh yes, the 'experiment' as you say is a fucking child, yes?" Damn, he should have seen it coming. "Explain that to me, since I now own the monstrosities you make in that lab!"

"Isn't that exactly what--" Cha-Cha tried to calm him down, how should they do that?

"Dad was experimenting with a child, the one who killed him?" The giant looked horrified at the idea. Maybe now he realizes how shitty the old man was.

"He is technically not a human being, he was created by Mr. Hargreeves and is-was his property and now it is yours!" Oops, that wasn't the right thing to say, now not only was the invader angry, but also the lady with curly hair. "A child is nobody's property! That's not how it works!"

"Yes, yes you're right, but he's killing people and we must do something to stop it." This caught the giant's attention again, the other four in the room just watching the scene unfold. "Wasn't Father the only one he killed?"

"No, five of our agents have already been killed and also a company doctor."

"And what should we do?"

"We have two options, we can arrest him again or we can... kill him" Everyone immediately denied, good, he did not want that weight on his conscience. Cha-Cha seemed to be disappointed.

"No, no chance of that happening, and since we only have those two options, why the hell would we arrest him again?" It's true, why would they arrest the poor guy, let him go out killing whoever he wants.

"Ok then, we'll talk to him and decide what to do later? Then, where is he?" The guy in the strange outfit decided to enter the conversation, asking a question to which he didn't have the fucking answer. It was better to be honest.

"We have no idea" The strange guy gave a muffled laugh while the invader looked at them incredulously.

"We can go look around town for him." The giant guy said in an authoritarian voice, no room for discussion. He and Cha-Cha agreed and waited for answers from the other brothers.

"But what about Vanya? Shouldn't we talk about her powers?" The giant guy seemed to remember the little woman in the room and looked at her, the woman with elegant clothes said: "I promise Vanya, when we solve this, we will read all that book and _Pogo_ will say everything about it, okay?"

This Vanya relaxed with this and nodded. They left the mansion, saying goodbye to the blonde girl and the monkey and asked for information about the boy. "He can teleport himself and has high fighting skills, don't be fooled with his physique, I've seen him knock down a man almost three times bigger than him".

"Is that all we should know?"

"That's the only relevant information." He and Cha-Cha take downtown, Vanya, Diego and Allison take the farthest parts of the lab and Luther and Klaus look at the places where a strange boy was seen hanging out alone. Thus, they started the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back !! Thank you very much for all the kudos and all the hits are almost 2000 now!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :0  
> S2

Five was now going looking for his third "victim": Teacher Patton. He was a teacher and... And that was all Five knew about him, but he had nothing to worry about, because he would go to the place where there is the highest level of information in the world.

The library.

Five learned once that libraries were places, usually big, that kept books about different and interesting information, were famous for not allowing noise and only intellectually superior people really saw their importance. For Five, that seemed to describe paradise. Anyway, back to the main point, Five needed to discover the places where Patton frequented and then eliminate him, so here he was in front of a library.

There weren't many people on the street where the building was located, it wouldn't hurt to use his powers to get in, squeezing Dolores to his chest, he jumped into one of the corridors. 

It was... It was simply beautiful. Hundreds of books of several different colors and one talking about quantum physics! He wants to live here forever!

_Honey, isn't it better to concentrate?_

Right, right, he almost forgot. Walking around, he saw a set of computers, he didn't want to use them because it seemed a disrespect to tons of books he had there, but he doubted that anything about Patton had registered in any book. Sitting in front of the computer and putting Dolores by his side, he stared at the electronic fixedly. Five didn't want to admit it, but he had no idea how to use this thing. First you have to turn it on obviously, he found the button with an on and off signal and pressed it. The screen lit up and had a bunch of weird little symbols and a penguin - there's a guy staring at it. A tall guy, black hair and extremely colorful clothes staring at him and coming towards him!

"Hey boy, do you need help?" His voice was deep, strange, it didn't fit his appearance. Why does he think Five would need help? Does he look like an idiot or something?

"It's-it's just that I work here and I-I help people and stuff, you know?" He quickly added, realizing Five's growing bad mood. Calming down, Five realized it wouldn't hurt to ask how to research in this thing.

"I wanted to do some research on Oliver Leonard Patton." He said the professor's name slowly as the guy typed it in a very quick way. When he was almost done writing, he stopped and got a thoughtful face. Five got confused, did normal people act like that?

"Ahh, I know this man!" Five almost fell out of his chair when he yelled and the guy apologized.

"I didn't mean to, anyway, he's a professor at the college where I study, what do you want to know about him? Do you want to enroll there?" He joked while staring at him and Five was maybe a little uncomfortable, but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, I wanted to meet and ask him a few things before I enrolled. Could you show me where it is? If it's not uncomfortable" Good, he was very lucky those days.

"Of course! I don't think my boss would mind if I took a break. By the way, I almost forgot to tell you, my name is Ethan, what's yours?" They turned off the computer and headed out of the library, Five holding Dolores and Ethan just giving it a weird look. His name? Easy, he's read dozens of books with incredible geniuses.

"Isaac, you can call me Isaac."

* * *

The college was huge, several floors and dozens of people coming and going, some staring at him and others greeting Ethan and totally ignoring him. They going to the entrance when Five saw a girl sitting under a tree, eating a peeled apple (ha, what a coincidence) and a small kitchen knife next to her on the grass, Five teleported the knife into his pocket and continued walking normally. The knife would be useful in "future" times.

They got into college and it was more crowded than out there. Five could feel his chest getting tighter and his breathing shallower, but he ignored, he had no time for a collapse now. Ethan kept turning several corners and Five made a point of decorating the way, in case something went wrong. Thousands of things could go wrong, there were several people as a witness of what he would do, each one representing a different degree of danger and the college was huge, if his powers failed, he would be fucked. Better always have a plan B and maybe a C.

Ethan suddenly stopped in front of a classroom, Five could already hear the teacher's shrill voice and that made him remember his own classes, good times. Ethan approached and opened the door, leaving Five out of everyone's sight, and made the whole room quiet.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Patton, but I wanted you to come and talk quickly here." When Ethan stopped talking, Five put Dolores on the floor of the hall and tilted his head, making him appear behind Ethan. When the teacher saw him, his expression turned to total fear and that was all he could do before Five jumped up and tore his throat with the knife, his blood spreading across the room floor and his body falling like a sack of potatoes, the students started screaming and running out of the room, none of them dared to get close to him, seeing his wide-open smile and his eyes glowing with childish admiration.

Alarms began to ring and Five saw that all the students had left the room, even Ethan went away. He wasn't surprised, people didn't tend to accept that side of him. Keeping the knife again, he prepared to leave when guns were pointed in his direction.

"Stay there, young man, you've played enough, right?" Hazel and Cha-Cha, the people he most wanted to see today.

"And why should I do that? You know you don't stand a chance against me." Before they answered, Five jumped after Hazel and stabbed his thigh, making him stagger, and pulled the knife back, but that wasn't enough to bring down the mountain that was Hazel, so Five should have waited for the gun to hit his temple. He jumped again and ended up outside the room, dizzy and with blood draining his forehead, the best plan of action would be to escape, but the duo wouldn't allow it.

Cha-Cha came at him and tried to knock him down with a crawl and, to her bad luck, Five already decorated all their past fights movements, he jumped again and tried to slit her throat like he did with the teacher, but ended up making a mistake and stuck the knife in her shoulder, leaving the knife definitely stuck. She screamed in pain and dropped her gun on the ground, her hands going to try to puncture the bleeding in her shoulder. Five took the opportunity and took the gun to the ground, pointed it at Cha-Cha's chest, but made another mistake because Hazel threw himself on him, to the bullet hitting her leg and making her curse.

Hazel caught him on the ground and punched him in the face, making Five's vision darken. No, he couldn't lose to that son of a bitch! Punching Hazel right in the nose, Five managed to jump again and staggered towards the wall, leaning on him so he wouldn't fall, grabbed the gun firmly with his left hand and went out walking towards the exit of the building.

"You little shit!" Hazel screamed and shot. A hallucinating pain radiated from his arm, making him drop the gun on the ground and jump, falling in the back of the college.  
  
The grass was soft and Five wanted to stay there forever, but the police sirens were making his head hurt like hell. Getting up again, Five left the ground in search of a safe place.

* * *

Five ended up breaking into some stranger's house, the bathroom of the house of the said stranger and was bleeding on the floor of the bathroom of the said stranger. Fortunately, the stranger was not at home, so Five can play doctor in peace.

He took off his sweater and looked at his arm. It was honestly a shit, the bullet did not go through his arm and was stuck inside, Five would have to take it off otherwise it could get worse and, moreover, the cut he had made on his forearm was bleeding again and soaked the star cloth. Looking for something in the bathroom cabinets, he found the first aid kit and put it in the sink, opening it and finding a needle, sprinkle, antiseptic, tweezers and several other things that would not be useful now. Taking the tweezers, he sat in the toilet and took out the bullet, suffocating a cry of pain, and threw alcohol on his arm. With the vision blurred because of pain, he takes the needle and thread and starts to sew himself. The stitches were going to be badly done, he sometimes hated the fact that he was left-handed.

Finishing sewing the bullet hole, he did the same process in cutting the forearm. Five dropped everything on the floor and threw it in the bathtub, the cold of the pottery making him calmer. He has no idea how Hazel and Cha-Cha found him and mainly did not expect them to try to kill him. Well, next time he would be ready. Dolores would help him recover and... Five got up alarmed from the tub.

Damn it! He forgot Dolores!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys get the joke? Isaac Newton!
> 
> I do not own Umbrella Academy . The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how long not? Some shit happened here, my computer broke, I had to leave home for a month, my Christmas was shit and 2021 already started in a not so cool way, but anyway, what matters is that I'm back and very excited to continue this fanfic! It's a little late but happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks a lot for all the hits and kudos! :)
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Vanya was not feeling very well, although she thinks this is due to the fact that it had been a few hours since she took her medicine. She was furious (even if she couldn't show much because of the numbing blizzard of her medication) that her powers had been hidden from her for so long, that she spent her whole life believing it was common, unimportant and that she would never stand out in anything just for this bomb to have been dropped now. She could feel that agony in her chest, as if something was wrong, as if something that had been locking for years was finally being released and Vanya couldn't realize that feeling was her powers.

Her powers. 

Just by thinking about it it seemed that she was doing something wrong.

But now was not the time to think about it. Not when people were being murdered by her new little brother, another secret that her dear father kept. She always thought it was strange that there was never a number five, but she never questioned, she could never question anything as a child. Just accept what was given to her. Now she grew up and could do whatever she wanted (where did all that courage come from?).

Anyway, she, Allison and Diego were now looking for the Five by several places around the city, sometimes they exchanged a few words, but the search was being carried out mainly in silence. The tension present was so great that it was palpable and Vanya shrank even more. Even if now Vanya was one of them, she still couldn't fit in. Her depressing thoughts were pushed aside by the touch of Allison's cell phone. 

"It must be those two agents," said Allison as she stopped walking and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. She answered and put it on speakerphone.

" _Hey... This is Hazel, you know? The one who visited you earlier_." He looked breathless on his cell phone and also afraid.

"We know who you are, asshole. You better have called to say you found the brat." He exclaimed Diego taking the phone out of Allison's hands and ignoring her complaint.

" _Uhh, yeah, we found him, but it kind of... some things happened... out of the blue._ " Holy shit, did they kill the boy?! Allison seemed furious and terrified, maybe she had the same thought as Vanya.

"What do you mean, 'out of the blue'?!"

" _Then we'll explain, just come straight to the mansion_." The woman named Cha-Cha (what a strange name to have) answered instead of Hazel and then hung up. Allison sighed.

"I really don't want to see a corpse of a child."

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, they were instructed by Pogo to the infirmary and fortunately there was no dead body. Only the two agents were badly injured. Five was no joke. Ah, Luther and Klaus had already arrived too.

"Great, now that everyone is here, can you explain what happened?" Luther spoke as he crossed his arms, making it look like a difficult activity with his size. Hazel settled down more in the chair he was sitting and began to speak. 

"Cha- Cha and I were looking for Number Five when we saw him walking down the street with a guy and this mannequin." He pointed to the corner of the room, where he had the top half of a mannequin. "We followed them both, hoping Five would walk away from the man so as not to involve him in it, but they ended up going to college and the shit happened." Hazel stopped and Cha-Cha went on for him.

"We followed them both inside when the shouting started, Number Five killed one of the college professors and we both fought him, as you can see it didn't end very well" Cha-Cha pointed to their state.

"It didn't end very well because someone didn't really try" Hazel tried to be sarcastic, but he wasn't very good at it.

"What did you want me to do? Shoot him like you did?" Okay, now maybe there was a dead body out there.

"Did you shoot him? Man, our earlier conversation didn't do any good," Klaus said, laughing, not very convenient for this situation.

"Yes, that talk about doing nothing without our consent was a fucking lie!"

"The kid tried to kill us and broke my nose! What do you think I should have done?" Hazel tried to get up, but ended up falling in the chair with a pain expression. They stared at each other for a minute until Vanya had the courage to speak.

"So...what should we do now?" For the first time in her life, she didn't look away and face the agents. Cha-Cha sighed and pointed to the mannequin on the floor.

"Number Five always does everything based on reason, all his arguments and actions have a motive behind them, but he has a strange habit that has no explanation: he clings easily to inanimate objects. He was carrying this thing when we saw him, but it seems he ended up abandoned in the middle of the fight". This is not a strange habit, these possible objects he had gave him comfort when the living people around him only hurt him. A transition object, Vanya remembers his therapist having told her once. Cha-Cha continued.

"We lured him here and then captured him." It doesn't seem so simple.

"How the hell are we going to lure him? We have no idea where he is now," Diego exclaimed, not liking the idea of arresting Five again.

"We left him a tip, he'll show up here any minute, that's why we called you" Hazel smiled smugly at his plan.

"And how can we be sure he won't try to kill us like he did you?" Luther said.

"We don't, we just need to convince him and try to calm him down."

They had a silent conversation that Vanya managed to understand a little and reached an agreement. "Let's try".

* * *

Five was desperate. He found Dolores nowhere. He went back to the place where he fought with Hazel and Cha-Cha, but she was no longer there. He looked where all the evidence had been kept by the police, but she was not there either. He looked around the whole huge field, but she **was not there**. He would go crazy, he couldn't be alone again, he couldn't lose her again, damn it!

Fighting to breathe, Five tried to calm down, his wounds were throbbing and a headache was showing up and it wouldn't get better if he freaked out. Maybe the cops threw her away, but it seemed unlikely, she was part of the crime scene. The only option left was that those assholes had caught her and this theory was confirmed with the half bloody paper he was holding, he found this shit near a tree on the ground.

'COME TO THE MANSION, WE'RE WITH THE MANNEQUIN.'

He should have tortured them, killed them, Five should have made them beg for mercy. Now he will do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Umbrella Academy . The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, man all right ? I really tried to do a better job in this chapter and I hope you guys have enjoyed it, because I loved it!
> 
> English is not my official language, so there may be some mistakes.

Five was inside the mansion, hiding and just watching the conversation between the idiots unfolding. Calm him down? He wasn't an out-of-control fucking animal that needed to be calmed down! He was the smartest person (even if he wasn't a person) in this whole house and he would never fall into such a... ridiculous trunk like this. It was obvious that Reginald's children would be as dumb as his father. He wouldn't even have to make the effort to kill them if he was at his full capacity. In that state, it was better if he just grabbed Dolores and left, maybe playing a threat or two.

He didn't even have to look for a gun, he had two on top of a small table next to Hazel. They didn't even have to work hard to be bad agents. Teleporting the weapons to his hands would be easier if he could replace them with something, but he had nothing at his reach and also bringing them to him would already draw a lot of attention, so better he had a distraction. And Five had the perfect distraction in mind.

Five approached the open door and slammed it, quickly placing his hands at his back. Everyone in the room turned to him and then Five teleported the weapons to his hands.

Giving a forced smile, Five said: "A little bird told me you were looking for me, well, here I am".

The big guy and Hazel and Cha-Cha tried to get into a fighting position while the others kept changing their expressions between amazement and fear. The guy who took him out of the lab took the initiative and tried to get close to Five, his hands raised in front as a sign of truce, as if he were approaching a scared kitten. This irritated Five deeply.

"Easy boy, we just want to talk" Every step he took, Five became more tense and absolutely furious. Deciding to stop playing harmless, Five took his hands off his back and pointed one gun at the pair of agents and another at Reginald's children. 

(The monkey couldn't against him and if he could, he would be too scared to really try, seeing how quickly he was retreating to the corner of the room and the robot didn't even seem aware of what was happening, she was just staring at the wall) Cha-Cha tried to get her gun and realized that it wasn't there anymore.

"Move one more inch and I'll blow your brains out" The smile fell and gave way to an expression of blood thirst. Everyone was tense and did not move a muscle until the girl in purple clothes opened her mouth with the intention of talking. Five was not an idiot and pointed the gun directly at her face.

"You-" She looked him in the eyes, terrified"-don't dare speak a word, I know your little tricks, anything you say, will be your last words" She was Number Three, could manipulate reality from a single sentence, impressive powers, if you asked Five. He actually knew everything about each one of them. Some time ago he read the book that this Vanya wrote, he stole from his teacher and if Reginald realized, he didn't say anything, because the book was until today under his mattress in the laboratory, clogged with equations. That book was a fucking guide for the Hargreeves family.

Number One got angry and, despite warnings from Five, he put himself in front of Number Three, making a frown and trying (key word: trying) to be intimidating, Five felt like laughing. "Put down those guns boy or you'll end up getting hurt".

Five bowed an eyebrow and smiled again. "Really? I'd love to see you try, but... that's not why I'm here." Five's tone was totally contradictory to the smile on his face, giving Luther the creeps, but he wouldn't shrink in front of a 5 foot kid.

" **Give her to me** , _Number One_ " Five stepped forward and they retreated in fear. Suddenly, Cha-Cha stood up limping from where she was and went to where Dolores was, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her.

"That's what you want, Number Five, we will give you with pleasure, but you will have to stop playing the little fucking psychopath and give us back our guns" Fuck, the first second he let go of the guns, they would jump on him and lock him in that disgusting cage and Five knew that, fuck, but...

Hazel got up too, clearly trying not to fall.

"I totally agree with Cha-Cha, we'll give you your doll and you stop the killing, isn't that a great deal?" Yes, it was, but Five wanted to get revenge, to make those fuckers friends of Reginald have at least a little of the suffering he had, but if he got revenge, he would lose Dolores, but if he got Dolores, he would be arrested again, he would fuck himself somehow in both situations.

Diego took courage and also tried to convince the boy, maybe it was easier seeing how the Five seemed in conflict.

"You don't have to hurt anyone else and we won't let anyone touch you even a finger, ok? I promise." That was clearly a lie, there was no way he could get away with what he'd been doing. Reginald was very bad, but he never tried to fool Five or to convince him of anything, with Reginald he had only two options, either he obeyed or he would catch, it was only two options equal to this situation. But maybe...

The others also got less scared and were getting closer to Five. "That's exactly what Diego said, Fivey, we're not like our crazy old man, we won't make you do anything you didn't want to do". Five fortunately didn't care much for the nickname that Number Four gave him.

Maybe Five could create his own option, c omo has always been doing, challenging the elders and showing himself superior. Plan: no hostages and create distraction, possibly shoot someone, without killing. Choosing the easiest target, Five just had to wait until the right time.

Lowering the weapons, Five tried to make the most pissed off expression he had and let the weapons fall to the ground. By shrinking and averting his gaze to the ground, Five only expected to look as pathetic as possible. It seemed to work, seeing how the Hargreeves relaxed.

"I just... want her back." He murmured and looked at Dolores. They gave him a pitying look.

"Sure, you just need to be a good boy and give us the guns..." Good boy, **good boy**. Like Five was a dog, a disobedient pet. These two words made Five's hidden anger come back with full force, the headache getting worse and making him ignore everything Hazel was saying. Fuck waiting for the right time, the plan starts now.

Five rushed a gun off the floor and teleported to Cha-Cha, kicked her and grabbed Dolores, ignoring the screams in the room and teleported again behind Number Three, hitting her in the back of the head, making her faint.

"Allison!" The big guy grabbed him and tried to arrest him, but Five shot him in one of his huge arms, making him let go. Five teleported again diverting from a Hazel punch.

"Stop it, Five!" Number Two pinned him against his chest like Number One tried to do, making Five scream and squirm, Dolores thrown to the ground along with the gun.

"Let go of me, you piece of shit!" Five elbowed his assailant's face and heard a slap that definitely was Diego's nose breaking and tried to let go. Leaving Diego's iron grip, he tried to catch Dolores when pain invaded his entire leg, making him fall to the ground. Looking at who shot him, Cha-Cha smiled and breathed deeply.

Shit.

Holding Dolores, Five used all his remaining energy in one last jump.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Umbrella Academy. The Netflix that owns it.
> 
> This work has not been revised or edited.


End file.
